


Plus jamais

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Suite de [Rupture]Le Chancelier n'accepte pas la rupture, mais bienheureusement pour lui, cela ne dure pas.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036788
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Plus jamais

L'estrade finit sa descente, disparaissant de la vue des loges du Sénat, retrouvant le bureau de fonction du Chancelier. Ce dernier pensif prit un certain temps à remarquer que Sly Moore et Mas Amedda s'étaient retirés de leur place pour le laisser sortir.

«Chancelier Palpatine? s'enquit le Chagrien d'air interrogateur.

L'Umbarienne lui jeta uniquement un regard acéré qui ferait n'importe qui, mais pas Sheev. Il analysé d'ailleurs embauché pour cela, il adorait la voir faire fuir des sénateurs trop dérangeants et ennuyeux, qui ne pensaient qu'à la finance.

D'un soupir caché, il descendit de l'estrade, rejoignant son bureau, pianotant sur l'ordinateur, espérant recevoir le message qu'il attendait tant. Il grinça des dents quand le sujet de ses désirs ne se trouvaient pas dans sa messagerie.

Un verre d'eau posait sur son bureau, se fissura soudainement. Ses deux conseillers sursautèrent alors, fronçant les sourcils.

«Monsieur… vous ne devez pas… commença Mas Amedda.

\- Avez-vous obtenu des nouvelles d'Obi-Wan? interrompit Sheev froidement.

\- Au dernière nouvelle, il a été envoyé à Ryloth avec le jeune Anakin Skywalker et ils sont revenus sains et saufs. »

Ça, Sheev le savait mais il aurait espéré que les sénateurs parlaient un peu plus entre eux, Mas et Sly étaient tous les deux ses oreilles aux sénats et il avait cru qu'il obtiendrait des informations sur son amour. Pas de «ex», car il n'y croyait pas. Son Jedi était à lui et cette rupture ne durait pas, du moins l'espérait-il et il était même prêt à attendre la fin de la République pour le reprendre.

«Avez-vous essayé de lui envoyer des fleurs ou bien des pâtisseries? questionna-t-il plein d'espoir.

\- Monsieur, tout ce que vous lui avez envoyé a été refusé et nous a été renvoyé, grinça Mas Amedda qui montrait une certaine irritation que Palpatine ignora volontaire.

\- Il faut que je fasse en sorte qu'il soit en mission pour moi, ai-je des déplacements à faire prochainement?

\- Non, monsieur. Votre présence est nécessaire au Sénat actuellement, surtout en vue de certaines lois qui peinent à se faire adopter, nous cessons de prolonger à chaque fois le vote… Si cela continue le Sénat pourrait perdre patience. De plus, nous avons des difficultés à négocier avec certains systèmes à cause des nouvelles taxes commerciales qui impactent surtout les planètes avec très peu de ressources…

\- Cela peut attendre.

\- Si je puis me permettre, mon seigneur, intervint Sly Moore pour la première fois faisant tressaillir Mas Amedda, vous ne devez pas délaisser votre fonction pour le jeune Jedi qui vous rejetait. »

L'honnête de l'Umbarienne était cruelle mais tellement véridique. Ça faisait mal d'entendre ses mots si dures à accepter. Depuis quelques semaines, Sheev était tombé dans une mélancolie et avait des humeurs très changeants, si bien que personne, que ce soit ses conseillers, des sénateurs ou bien ses propres gardes, ne savaient sur quels pieds danser. Il pourrait s’énerver pour un rien et annuler des réunions sur un coup de tête causant confusion et questionnement à son propos. Ses opposants politiques étaient déjà prêts à préparer leurs attaques pour le faire tomber de son estrade sans aucune vergogne.

Obi-Wan était devenu une faiblesse mais aussi une force. Sans lui, il se sentait vide, impuissant et avait plus envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Sa vie était devenue maussade et si peu intéressante. Sa lumière n'illuminait plus ses ténèbres.

«Il est à moi, grogna Palpatine froidement, je ne peux le laisser…

\- Ce n'est pas… un abandon définitif, mon seigneur, mais le temps que vous meniez à bien votre projet, ensuite vous pourrez l'obtenir, se corrigea Sly.

A travers ses mots, le chancelier sentait qu'elle n'avait aucune affection pour Obi-Wan, la permission aussi indifférente qu'un objet de décoration. Mais attendre une dizaine d'année était trop long, en fait, il craignait qu'Obi-Wan ne lui échappe, qu'il soit emporté par un autre, son Jedi était gentil, si naïf, si empathique, qu'il pourrait tomber dans le piège d'un mauvais samaritain. Non, c'était impensable!

«Ce qui est certain, Mon Seigneur, c'est que vous ne pourrez pas attendre éternellement un retour de sa part s'il ne veut pas, continua-t-elle, la République doit être dirigée par le chancelier et je dois vous rappeler que vous l'êtes. »

Sheev se mordit les lèvres, frustré, irrité, énervé, à deux doigts de libérer sa Force Obscur, pour faire échappé tous ses émotions. Mais au lieu de cela, il se leva, passa devant ses deux plus conseillers proches et sortit du personnel de bureau, se dirigeant vers ses bureaux personnels où il pourrait broyer ses pensées seules.

«Annuler tous mes rendez-vous, je ne veux voir personne. »Lança-t-il avant de partir d'un ton si glacial et de deux n'osait s'y opposer.

.

* * *

En entrant dans son bureau aux murs bien rouges, illuminés par les derniers rayons de soleil, il ne s'attendait pas à voir le jeune Anakin assis dans un des fauteuils, l'air abattu et les mains se tordant avec nervosité.

«Anakin? S'étonna-t-il en s'avançant les bras ouverts, quelle… surprise. »

Le Padawan s'inclina, sa tresse pendant en avant, baissant les yeux.

«Bonjour, Chancelier, je suis venu présenté mes excuses pour mon comportement… la dernière fois. J'ai été irrespectueux. »

Sheev se figea, se rappelant alors de ce jour qui avait basculé sa routine habituelle et confortable. Il fixa l'adolescent qui était resté incliné, attendant surement un signe, une réponse de sa part pour se relever. Ce garçon était la pièce maîtresse de son plan pour détruire les Jedi, et en ce moment-même, il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, aucune envie d'adresser le moindre parole. Pourtant, il le fallait. Pour son futur Empire, pour l'avènement des Sith.

«C'est du passé, mon garçon, fit-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules d'un ton paternel, je suis heureux de constater que tu admets avoir commis une erreur et que tu es venu t'en excuser. Tu es toujours le bienvenu. »

Anakin soupira de soulagement, levant ses yeux vers lui.

«Je dois vous dire que la gifle que vous m'avez infligé, m'a fait réfléchir… avoua-t-il doucement.

\- Je souhaiterais pas à renouveler l'expérience mon ami si un tel comportement se répète.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas… j'ai compris ma leçon.

\- Et… comment va-Obi-Wan? tenta-t-il avec hésitation.

\- Il va mal. Depuis que vous avez rompu, il dort très peu, il fait continuellement des cauchemars… j'ignorai jusqu'à récemment que vous êtes séparés… »

La gorge serrée, ne souhaitant pas qu'Anakin voit son visage croustillant par le chagrin et la colère, il se détourna, se dirigeant vers son bureau.

«Je l'ai su la semaine dernière, poursuivit le Padawan dans son dos, et ce fut… une très longue semaine, j'ai voulu de lui parler, de le fournisseur aller vous voir, mais il avait refusé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Le Chancelier crut que son cœur s'était arrêté à ses mots et pivota vers lui, ouvrant la bouche, trop médusé pour émettre le moindre son.

«Je vous avoue que Obi-Wan était tellement difficile à convaincre, j'ai du faire des concessions et bien sûr, c'est son idée que je vienne m'excuser auprès de vous, et en plus, il a triplé mes heures de méditation, rit Anakin en se grattant la tête.

\- Ani… vais-je le voir? s'enquit Sheev avec impatience.

\- Oui, il n'a pas voulu venir au Sénat, il souhaitait passer la soirée avec vous et je pense que… il était consciencieux que s'il venait directement à votre bureau, vous auriez annulé tous les rendez-vous pour être avec lui , alors il a préféré vous attendre à votre appartement. »

Oh Force, il aurait pu éclater de rire et remercier son humeur pour avoir fait cela avant même la visite d'Anakin. Il tenta de se contenir et de garder un comportement digne d'un politicien, même si son cœur et son esprit étaient tous les deux dirigés vers l'amour de sa vie.

Il activa son communicateur et ordonna à ce qu'on prépare son speeder. Anakin ne sembla pas surpris de sa réaction, au contraire, il souriait à pleine dent.

«Comment pourrai-je te remercier, Anakin, souffla Sheev en lui serrant la main.

\- Je vous dois bien ça… à tous les deux. C'est ma faute… A cause de moi… Je devais réparer ce que j'ai testé. »

Le Chancelier lui adressa un sourire et lui tapota doucement la joue, avant de déguerpir et de rejoindre au plus vite son Jedi adoré.

.

.

L'ascenseur montait d'un lenteur si extrême que Sheev était sur qu'il aurait tellement plus rapide de passer par les baies vitrés, ne les brisant avec un véhicule. Lorsqu'enfin, il arriva à l'étage de ses quartiers, ses gardes personnelles le saluèrent et lui informèrent qu'un certain Ben l'attendait. Son cœur tambourina trop fortement dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant le surnom de son amant, surnom qu'il donnait générale aux gardes afin de ne pas être reconnu comme étant le jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Sans attendre, il pénétra dans ses quartiers à grande eenjambées. Une douce brise flottante dans l'appartement et le chancelier remarqua alors que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et qu'une ombre dans son luxueux balcon regardé le paysage quasi-nocturne de Coruscant. Le soleil n'était presque plus visible, mais ses derniers lueurs doivent être encore visibles dans le ciel bientôt sombre, amenant peu à peu la nuit sur planète qui ne dormait jamais.

Sheev s'arrêta au milieu du salon, admirant la silhouette du jeune Jedi qui ne paraissait pas l'avoir entendu rentrer. Cela aurait été dangereux, si Palpatine avait eu des attentions malsaines à son regard, mais il supposait que la Force était calme autour de lui et qu'Obi-Wan n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

«Obi-Wan» murmura-t-il pour signaler sa présence.

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement, dévoilant alors son visage pâle, mais toujours resplendissants, ses yeux bleus, aux cernes sombres mais toujours magnifiques, ses cheveux roux mi-longs mal coiffés mais toujours flamboyants. Son Jedi fatigué et déprimé… mais toujours dans la Lumière. Son Obi-Wan triste mais toujours empli d'amours et d'affection. Son amour qui avait rompu mais qui lui restait toujours fidèle.

«Sheev…» souffla-t-il les lèvres tremblantes.

Sa voix n'était pas assurée, il craignait quelque chose. Mais de quoi?

«Je… suis désolé… si tu veux encore de moi… je…» bredouilla-t-il cherchant ses mots.

Le négociateur le plus talentueux de la république avait donc perdu sa langue. Mais cela était suffisant pour Sheev de savoir de quoi avait peur Obi-Wan. Il avait peur de son rejet, qu'il le refuse après des semaines de séparation. Il devait lui montrer qu'il avait tort de penser ainsi.

Sans permettre à son amant de finir sa phrase, le chancelier se précipita vers lui, se jetant sur lui, le prenant dans ses bras, l'enlaçant fortement dans ses bras, voulant prouver à son tendre Jedi qu'il l'aimait toujours. Il lui caressa les cheveux, l'embrassa sur tous les partis de son visage, empêchant le plus jeune de se remettre de cet assaut d'amour soudain.

«Tu m'as tellement manqué, trésor, j'ai pensé à toi, chaque jour et chaque nuit… ne me refais plus jamais ça, je t'en supplie, je ne le supporterai pas, gémit Sheev en enfouissant son nez dans le cou d'Obi-Wan, respirant son odeur, comme pour être certain qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve, qu'il était bien présent avec lui, avec son amour de sa vie.

Obi-Wan accrochait de ses doigts sa robe de chancelier épaisse, acceptant alors échapper des sanglots sourds.

\- Pardonne moi, Sheev, ce fut si difficile, je pensais bien faire… je pensais… que… pour Anakin… mais je n'y arrive pas… je n'ai pas pu…

\- C'est terminé… Anakin a compris, mon amour, il a compris.

\- Je t'aime tellement, Sheev, je t'aime tellement… je ne voulais pas qu'on se sépare, je ne voulais pas! pleura Obi-Wan désespéré, je voulais être un bon maître… je…

\- Mais tu l'es, Obi, tu l'es… tu as prouvé à Anakin que tu étais prêt à sacrifier ton cœur pour lui. Et il l'a vu, et il t'a renvoyé à moi, il t'a rendu à moi. Il a appris que l'Amour était beaucoup plus important qu'un sabre laser… L'Amour est plus important que tout. »

Obi-Wan posa ses yeux dans les siens, ses larmes coulant dans ses joues. L'Univers tout entier était en cet homme et Sheev avait l'intention de le conquérir, de le garder pour lui et de le protéger. Des lèvres douces l'embrassèrent alors, le bonheur l'envahit. Ce baiser d'Obi-Wan rattrapait tout ce temps où il avait attendu que son amour lui revienne.

Plus jamais.

«Je t'aime, mon Obi-Wan.

\- Je sais, Sheev. »

Plus jamais, il ne le laisserait partir.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour écrire la dernière partie, le thème de Satine/Obi-Wan m'a bien aidé. <3


End file.
